Harry Potter and Hermione's Revolving Handbag
by ChineseFireball99
Summary: It all started with a purple handbag with pink little flowers on it....


Harry Potter and Hermione's Revolving Handbag  
  
The Gryffindor common room  
  
Hermione (Marching into room): Harry!  
  
Harry (Lying on the carpet, writing in his diary, which has a big hole in the middle) U-huh.  
  
Hermione: Look at this nice handbag I bought in Diagon Alley. There were just two left. The shop keeper seemed happy to give it away, said it had some kind of flaw. But it's so pretty, I bought it.  
  
She was holding a large purple handbag with little pink flowers on it.  
  
Harry (With a disgusted look on his face) Um..cool.  
  
Hermione(beaming): Wonderful, isn't it? And it's so cheap, it's- (Gasp)  
  
Harry (Looking at Hermione):What?  
  
Hermione (Holding the hand bag): Ohh!! The handbag! It's it's sticked to my fingers!!  
  
Harry(snort): Hermione, you outta your tree? How could a handbag stick to your fingers?  
  
But Hermione was telling the truth. She was standing here helplessly, her hands clamped onto the handbag's handle.  
  
Hermione(Getting angry): I'm NOT joking, Harry! This is for real! The handbag's really hurting me!  
  
Harry: Oh, come on, Hermione. Stop the joke. I'm trying to read 'Unfogging The Future now. SHHH.  
  
Hermione: Believe me! It's TRUE!! It-it's really sticked to my fingers..I-I can't let go!!  
  
Harry walked over to Hermione and examined the handbag. Hermione was horrified!  
  
Harry: Lemme try.  
  
Hermione(Panic stricken): Noooooo.!!  
  
Too late.  
  
Harry: Oh my god, Hermione! It's REALLY sticked!!! Say, what kind of glue is this?!?!  
  
Hermione (sigh): See? It's really sticked to my fingers. Well, I don't know what it is but it's not glue. I saw in 'Fascinating Muggle Materials', it's not poss- Harry: HERMIONE!! This is no time to talk about books!! What shall we do?!?! The others won't come back because they've gone to holidays and- (Gasp)  
  
The handbag started to move! It turned round and round. Harry and Hermione, hands still clasped on the handle, exchanged horrified glances. Soon, the purple handbag was spinning!! Harry and Hermione spinned with it. Feet in the air, arms straight, they flied round and round.  
  
Harry: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hermione: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Harry and Hermione: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hermione: When-will-this-stop?'  
  
Harry: How-would-I-know?  
  
They had to speak in gritted teeth to prevent them from throwing up.  
  
Harry: AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hermione:STOP-SCREAM-ING-IT-MAKES-ME-PANIC!!  
  
Hary: I-can't-stop!!!!  
  
They were now feeling very dizzy. Hermione tried to relax but Harry was screaming, loud enough to make everyone panic.  
  
Harry: I-WANT-TO-HUURRRLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hermione: DDOONNNN'TTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
They were hanging on for almost 20 minutes now. After one minute, Harry would be sick right at Hermione's face. At this time, Harry made a choking noise.  
  
Hermione: Hang-on-Harry!! Don't-throw-up!!  
  
Harry (Face tinged green): HOW-CAN-I-NOT-THROW-UP-IN-A-SITUATION-LIKE- THIS?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Hermione: HOW-LONG-CAN-YOU-RESIST?  
  
Harry: MAY-BE-FIVE-NO-TEN-MIN-UTES!  
  
Suddenly, Hermione had an idea. She took out her wand.  
  
Hermione: HANDELIUS LEMORICA!!!  
  
The handbag stopped spinning instantly. Harry and Hermione's fingers were no longer sticked to the handle anymore. They both fell downon to the floor. They sat down.  
  
Harry(Massaging his stomach):Why-didn't-you-do-that-earlier?  
  
Hermione( Out of breath): I-was-panicking-I-didn't-know-what-to-do  
  
Harry: What-spell-was-that?  
  
Hermione: I-learned-it-from-a-book-it's-the-pause-spell-to-stop-things- moving  
  
Harry(Getting his breath back): Lucky us.  
  
Hermione: Yes if I haven't-  
  
Suddenly, Ron burst into the room.  
  
Ron: Hey, Harry! Hermione! Look what I bought in Diagon Alley. There was just one left-  
  
Harry and Hermione exchanged nervous looks.  
  
Ron: -and it's wicked. But I think someone left some glue on the handle-I can't get my fingers off it..Wanna help? 


End file.
